1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory and a manufacturing method thereof, and an operating method of a memory cell, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory capable of avoiding a second bit effect and a manufacturing method thereof, and an operating method of a memory cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory is able to retain the stored data even when the electrical power is off. As a result, many electronic products have such memories to provide normal operations when booted. In particular, a flash memory allows multiple data writing, reading, and erasing operations. With these advantages, the flash memory has become one of the most widely adopted memory devices in personal computers and electronic equipments.
A charge-trapping flash memory is a common flash memory. In the charge-trapping flash memory, two-bit data can be stored in a charge-trapping structure of oxide-nitride-oxide layer (i.e. the well-known ONO layer). In general, two-bit data can be stored respectively on the left side (i.e. the left bit) and the right side (i.e. the right bit) of the nitride layer in the charge-trapping structure.
However, the charge-trapping flash memory has a second bit effect. That is, a reading operation performed to the left bit is affected by the right bit, or a reading operation performed to the right bit is affected by the left bit. In addition, the second bit effect becomes worsen with the gradual reduction in the size of a memory, thereby affecting the operation window of the memory and the performance of the device.